Time Traveler
The Time Traveler can move back and fourth through time and space, altering how time works and causing paradoxes to benefit himself and his party. Role: Time travelers are support units that are also martial combatants, using their mastery over time and space to allow them to fight better and aid their allies in combat. Alignment: Any (Though usually lawful) Hit Die: d8 Requirements Base Attack Bonus: +6 Feats: Temporal Historian, Toughness Skills: 'Knowledge History 8, Knowledge Local 8, Knowledge Planes 5 '''Special: ' Must have access to a spell or technique that alters time '''Class Skills The Time Traveler's class skills (and the key ability for each skill) are Skill Ranks at Each Level: 4 + Int modifier. Class Features All of the following are class features of the Time Traveler prestige class. Weapon and Armor Proficiency: A Time Traveler gains no weapon proficiencies. Techniques and Spells Known: At levels 1, 3, and 5, a Time Traveler gains the ability to ready martial techniques as if they had leveled up in it's previous class. If it had more than one previous class you must choose which class at Each level. You do not learn new techniques from this and must still train to learn them just as before. Temporal Bond (Su): All Time travelers have an item that allows them to use their time based powers, which they have focused all of their chrono-energy into. This works like the Object Arcane bond of a wizard. If you already have the Arcane bond ability of a Wizard you do not need to select the same item, though you can if you'd like. Objects that are the subject of an Temporal Bond must fall into one of the following categories: amulet, ring, staff, wand, Armor, A watch, or weapon. Watches are the most popular. These objects are always masterwork quality. If the object is an amulet, armor, watch, or ring, it must be worn to have effect, while staves, wands, and weapons must be held in one hand. A Time Traveler cannot use any of their class abilities from this class without that item. If the object is a ring or amulet, it occupies the ring or neck slot accordingly. If a watch it can occupy the Neck slot. A bonded object can be used once per day to cast any one time based spell or technique that the Time Traveler has and is capable of casting, even if the spell is not prepared. This spell or technique is treated like any other spell cast by the Time Traveler, including casting time, duration, and other effects dependent on the Time Traveler’s level. This spell or technique cannot be modified by metamagic feats or other abilities. A Time Traveler can add additional magic abilities to his bonded object as if he has the required Item Creation Feats and if he meets the level prerequisites of the feat. For example, a Time Traveler with a bonded dagger must be at least 5th level to add magic abilities to the dagger (see Craft Magic Arms and Armor feat). If the bonded object is a wand, it loses its wand abilities when its last charge is consumed, but it is not destroyed and it retains all of its bonded object properties and can be used to craft a new wand. The magic properties of a bonded object, including any magic abilities added to the object, only function for the Time Traveler who owns it. If a bonded object’s owner dies, or the item is replaced, the object reverts to being an ordinary masterwork item of the appropriate type. If a bonded object is damaged, it is restored to full hit points the next time the Time Traveler prepares his spells. If the object of an Temporal Bond is lost or destroyed, it can be replaced after 1 week in a special ritual that costs 200 gp per Time Traveler level plus the cost of the masterwork item. This ritual takes 8 hours to complete. Items replaced in this way do not possess any of the additional enchantments of the previous bonded item. A Time Traveler can designate an existing magic item as his bonded item. This functions in the same way as replacing a lost or destroyed item except that the new magic item retains its abilities while gaining the benefits and drawbacks of becoming a bonded item. Temporal Shift (Su): At 1st level, the time traveler learns how to access their temporal magics and can use them to shift through time. With their Chrono Focus, they gain a Chrono Pool. This pool has 4 charges in it at 1st level and gains an additional 2 charges at every level afterward. So long as you have a charge left, you gain a bonus to knowledge history checks equal to twice your Time Traveler level, as well as a +1 insight bonus to armor class. This bonus increases by +1 at 5th level. By spending one of these charges, you can accomplish one of several effects. This is a swift action to activate unless stated otherwise. Any ability they have that is based on these charges has a save DC of 10+ twice their Time Traveler level+ Charisma modifier. · As an immediate action, you can move 10 feet in any direction. This increases by 5 feet for every level you possess in the Time Traveler class. · You can add this insight bonus to your attack rolls for 10 minutes per level in the Time Traveler class. · Cast the spell Haste or Slow. This lasts for 2 rounds per Time Traveler level. If this spell is cast on yourself it is a swift action to cast. · Cast the spell Ally across time, this lasts for 2 rounds per Time Traveler level. Chronocognition (Su): At 1st level, the Time traveler gains the ability to accelerate their mind to a new state of being. Activating Chronocohnition is a standard action and lasts for 1 round per level in Time Traveler. While active, you gain a +2 bonus to all skill checks made. At any point when you roll a d20 roll, you can expend Chronocognition to gain a bonus to the d20 roll equal to 3+twice your TIme traveler level. This can be used once at 1st level, and an additional time at 3rd and 5th level. Temporal Damage Reduction (Su) At 2nd level, your body begins to adapt to the strain of the overbearing power of the time stream, and the ability to avoid wounds through time travel causing them to never happen. You gain a damage pool of 5 points per level. As an immediate action, you can activate this ability to shirk off damage dealt to you. You sacrifice however many points from this pool as you'd like and negate an equal amount of damage. This is always applied before damage reduction. You can also choose to spend a charge from temporal shift to gain an additional 10 per charge spent. At 4th level, this becomes 10 points per level. This is retroactive, effectively giving you an additional 15 points. These points regain at the beginning of every day. Cosmic Resistance (Su) At 2nd level, your body begins to learn how to adapt to the time stream and the dangers of space. You gain Energy resistance 10 against force and disintegration damage. This increases to 20 at 4th level. Time Zone (Su) At 3rd level, the TIme traveler learns to access the very fabric of time and space. You gain the ability to take the Extra Revelation feat of the Oracle. You use twice your Time Traveler level to determine your abilities with said revelation. By spending charges from his Temporal Shift, he can access the following. · Steal Time: ''The Time Traveler can steal away time from it's foe. By spending a single charge of their Temporal Shift, the Time Traveler can cause for the next source of damage that is dealt to the creature bypasses all damage reduction and energy resistance. By spending 2 additional charges, the Time traveler can negate the effects of abilities such as Snatch arrow, miss chances, cut from the air, or pringer protection against this attack. · ''Warptime: ''The Time Traveler can spend 2 charges as a standard action to use the teleport spell while carrying up to 100 lbs per Time Traveler level. · ''Butterfly effect: ''By spending 2 charges as an immediate action, you can grant the bonuses of your Chronocognition to a single ally within 30 feet. · ''Borrow Time: ''You gain the ability to borrow your own time from the future. As a move action, you can spend 2 charges, and For the duration of this ability, you gain an extra swift action you can use only during your turn. You can’t use this swift action to take a second immediate action between turns, but you can use it to take a swift action the turn after you’ve taken an immediate action. Each time you take an extra swift action in this fashion you take 1 point of Constitution damage. If you possess no Constitution, this deals 1 Charisma damage. This damage cannot be negated or healed until this ability ends. This lasts for 2 rounds per Time traveler level. · ''Time Zone: ''You can Alter time for a creature in the area, sending them forward to the future. As a standard action, you can touch a single creature. That creature must make a will saving throw, if it fails it is removed from the battlefield for 1 round per Time Traveler level, returning to that square exactly as it had left. This costs 2 charges to use. '''Alter Timeline (Su)' At 3rd level, You can spend 3 charges of your Temporal Shift as a standard action to leap to the past or the future. In traveling to the future, you learn the outcome of several battles or events and how to alter them, and in altering the past, you change the timeline based on information you now know. When selecting this, you select one of the options below. Future: You vanish for 1 round. During that round you can take no actions and cannot be targeted, upon your return, you can place yourself anywhere within 60 feet. When you return, for 1 round per Time Traveler level, You gain a bonus to knowledge History equal to your Charisma modifier. During the duration of this ability, once per round, even when it isn't your turn, you can choose to roll a knowledge history check instead of any other d20 roll you would have to make, Add a base of 10 to your knowledge history bonus and use it as armor class for a single attack, or you can choose to add your bonus to knowledge history to your damage for a single attack. You can also choose to instead grant this to any ally within 60 feet. Past: ''This works like a time stop spell, however the difference is that it lasts 1d3 rounds, and you can interact with willing allies, their equipment if they allow it, and you can enter anti-magic zones and bypass barriers so long as those anti-magic zones didn't exist the number of rounds prior to your use of this ability that you rolled for your time stop, In addition, for 1 round per Time Traveler level after. Fir example a Level 5 time traveler who rolled a 2 on this check could enter a location that possesses a prismatic Sphere spell as if it weren't there, so long as it was cast no more than 7 rounds ago. Doing these things represents changes the Time traveler is making in the past that are now effecting his allies in the present. '''Chronomaster (Su)' At 5th level you become a master of not only your fate, but the fate of time and the time stream. Select one of your 1st level Temporal Shift abilities. You can now use it at will so long as you possess at least one charge in your Temporal Focus. By spending charges from his Temporal Shift, he can access the following. · Chrono Acceleration: As a swift action, you gain an additional Standard action this round. This costs 3 charges to use. · ''Time Stop: ''You can cast the spell Time Stop as a standard action. This costs 4 charges to use. · ''Out of Phase: ''You can place a single creature within 60 feet out of phase. Their attacks do no damage for 1 round and they cannot be damaged for 1 round. This is a standard action and costs 3 charges to use. That creature gains a will saving throw if it is unwilling. · ''Chrono Trigger: ''By spending 6 charges of his Temporal Shift ability, as an immediate action he can use a technique, spell, or perform non spell or technique actions that encompasses the time of a full round action or less. · ''Time Clones: ''You can use the spell Doppleganger as a standard action. This costs 4 charges to use and lasts for 1 round per time traveler level.